


Versatile

by HentaiCactus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, The Witcher Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Reader accidentally drops an unexpected kink on her partner during sex and Vesemir just rolls with it.
Relationships: Vesemir (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction, HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Versatile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink meme request: [[here]](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=666285#cmt666285)

"Oh, gods. Yes, Daddy!"

The words just slip out. This particular kink wasn't part of what you'd negotiated beforehand.

Vesemir goes still beneath you.

For a brief instant you're worried that he won't want to continue. Then he gives your ass a reassuring squeeze and puts his lips and tongue back to work eating you out.

You're straddling his face somewhat unsteadily, your knees sinking into the pillow on either side of his head. Your hands are clenched on the headboard in a white-knuckled grip. Your thighs tremble with the effort of staying upright.

You whine as the witcher disengages his mouth from your pussy.

"Let's switch positions," he says. "Lie on your back and spread yourself out for me."

You start to protest, but he cuts off your words with a sharp swat to your left ass cheek.

"Bad girl. Do as you're told."

You don't know whether you're more surprised by the sudden spanking or by how hard he's leaning into the kink you accidentally revealed.

"Yes, Daddy," you whisper shamefully as you move aside to let him get up.

You take the position as you were told. He didn't mention where to put your arms, so you let them lay loosely at your sides as you draw your knees up and spread your thighs wide. The witcher wraps his fingers around your wrists and moves your arms up onto the pillow, so your wrists cross above your head.

"That's my good girl," Vesemir praises you softly, and gently pets your breasts for a few moments before repositioning himself to continue where he left off.

He starts out slow and gentle, softly kissing your mound, the coarse hair of his mustache tickling your clean-shaven skin as he slowly makes his way toward the hard throbbing clit which pokes out from under its hood. He brushes his lips over it, softly teasing, then circles it with the tip of his tongue. You whine and buck your hips.

"Settle down," Vesemir warns, strong hands pinning your hips to the mattress so you can't move without his permission.

Then his head dips down and his lips close around the hard little nub of your clit. He suckles you so sweetly that you come almost immediately, your slick feminine cream dripping down his chin as your inner walls clench around nothing. He continues to suckle you through your orgasm until every last shudder and cry has been wrung from you.

Your body goes lax, all tension gone from your muscles after your orgasm. Vesemir moves his mouth lower, lapping at your folds, drinking up your juices as if they were the nectar of the gods. You're still floating on a haze of bliss from your previous orgasm when his tongue delves deeper into your folds and suddenly every nerve in your body wakes up.

Vesemir draws one of your legs up over his shoulder, which gives him a better angle to slide his tongue as far inside your pussy as it will go. He explores your wet cavern as if trying to map every inch of it. Tension begins to build in your core as he does so.

The thought crosses your mind that you'd very much like to bury your hands in his hair, but you remember that spanking from earlier and keep your hands where the witcher put them, determined to be a good girl for your Daddy so you can receive every pleasure he wants to give you.

Then he discovers that certain spot inside you that makes you cry out and arch your back. He doesn't hold you down this time, letting you chase your own pleasure as he continues to stimulate you. You roll your hips in time with the strokes of his tongue over that sweet little spot inside you. He brushes his thumb lightly against your clit and sparks of pleasure skitter down your spine.

You dig your heel into his back and your hands scrabble against the headboard, seeking something to cling to as the tension builds within you. Vesemir presses his thumb over the hard little nub of your clit and begins to rub, his strokes there timed opposite to the ones inside you.

The tension breaks over you like a wave, your body quaking with pleasure, your lover's mouth flooding with your release. 

" _Daddy, Daddy Daddy_ ," you chant, your palms pressed flat against the headboard, your back arched, your thighs clenched against the sides of his head.

He keeps licking even as you lie limp against the mattress in the aftermath of your pleasure. You let him lick your pussy clean, but when his tongue flicks across your clit you gently let him know that you're not up for another round just yet.

You roll onto your side and Vesemir moves to spoon up behind you.

He nuzzles your shoulder and murmurs, "My baby needs her rest."


End file.
